Zootechnical additives are commonly used to improve the nutritional value of an animal's diet. This category includes, among others, enzymes and certain phytogenics. Phytogenic (plant derived, natural, botanical) feed additives are well-blended compositions of special plant-based raw materials and plant derived and/or mineral-based carriers. For this purpose, essential and/or vegetable oils, as well as a vast range of highly active herbs and spices with special aromatic and appetizing properties may be used.
Because of its high problem-solving potential, a new generation of additives has taken a strong position in the animal nutrition industry, especially since the prohibition of antibiotic growth promoters in the EU. Phytogenic products may be used as a zootechnical additive, developed to improve the performance of animals, e.g. to improve the health of poultry and/or for profitable poultry production, especially for fattening and egg production. Phytogenic products are considered as natural alternative to the synthetic products that consumers want to avoid, including feed manufacturers, premixers and animal producers.
Saponins are amphipathic glycosides grouped phenomenologically by the soap-like foaming they produce when shaken in aqueous solutions, and structurally by their composition of one or more hydrophilic glycoside moieties combined with a lipophilic triterpene or steroid derivative. Feed additives including saponins have been reported to reduce ammonia emissions, which may be explained by the direct binding of ammonia to saponins and/or the inhibition of the bacterial enzyme urease (Nazeer et al. (Int. J. Poult. Sci. 2002; 1:174-178). Saponins extracted from plant material have also been described in combination with clay material to reduce gas emission in lifestock (WO2012113838A1).
EP1129627A1 describes a natural feed additive comprising an oligosaccharide-containing component, a saponin component obtained from a plant material originating from one or more plants selected from the genera Yucca, Quillaja, and others, or a synthetic material comprising corresponding substances identical to natural substances, and another component comprising an antibacterially active substance obtained from a plant material originating from one or more plants selected from citrus fruits, hops, grapes, and others, including plant material originating from Saturela, Origanum, Thymus, Rosmarinus or Mentha. According to specific examples, the feed additive is provided as a mixture of plant powders mixed in the dry state.
EP1419811A1 refers to microencapsulation of volatile substances, like essential oils, to improve storage stability and manufacturability of mixtures of plant extracts.
A commercially available product called Biostrong 510 (Delacon, Steyregg, Austria) has been provided as a phytogenic feed additive for poultry, which consists of a combination of microencapsulated essential oils and herbal substances aligned to the needs of high performing poultry.
Biostrong 510 compositions for use in conjunction with antibiotics are e.g. described in Scheuermann et al (Ciencia Rural 2009, 39(2):522-527), Purser et al. (Poultry Science 2012, 91(suppl. 1):126), and Buchanan et al. (J. Appl. Poultry Sci. 2008, 17:202-210), see also “Trends in Animal Nutrition” 2009, XP002753642. Such compositions were described to contain phytogenic compounds, yet with undefined saponin content and effect.
Yaghoobzadeh et al. (Poultry Science 2012, 92 (E-Suppl.1):119-132, P363 (abstract)) describe the effects of saponins and herb oil extracts mixed with feed on broiler performance and carcass characteristics.
Yet, there is a need to optimize the animal's performance and the increase of digestibility of nutrients. It is the object of the present invention to provide for a new poultry feed additive or feed composition with specific components to improve the animal's biophysical characteristics.